


Chicken wings for Cog

by Danzo



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Contains Gore, F/F, I blame the fucking pheasant, hey i crave ultimate death, i do this shit at 3am help, just in case, me @ myself: wyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzo/pseuds/Danzo
Summary: That isn't red paint, Lydia.





	Chicken wings for Cog

“STOP! What are you doing?! No!!”

 

Metal and fabric were torn and ripped from the battle angel’s spine, herself feeling every tear and disconnecting wiring from the buccaneer harsh pull. Blood and oil seeped from her back and from her garments, onto the balcony flooring, staining her white clothing with crimson and black sludge from her inner workings.

 

“DID I NOT SAY STOP?!”, Cecilia wailed, attempting to free herself from the blonde’s grasp.

 

“Ye did and I heard. Now stop ye’r hollerin’, you know ye deserved this.”

 

It was just a few more wires that were in need to be detached from the harsh pulling that the buccaneer had—they sure did know how to craft these hollow mechanics, alright. The limp battle angel then collapsed to her knees, the searing pain of her wings being torn out continue. She was only a mere rebel for both opposing forces for the pirate community and the Armada, why fight back now?

  
Once the final wire was disconnected, it was as if the spleen of hers were dislodged or even lodged out of her by some supernatural entity. The blonde buccaneer would sneer into her ear with snide, “I still have one more to go, _dear_.”

**Author's Note:**

> one of many prompts I decided to do because hey, I'm a fuck! Originally posted on tumblr as arcane-promiscuity


End file.
